


Deux

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [2/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 8





	Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

L'air est encore doux, malgré l'automne. Le vert fait peu à peu place à l'orange dans toutes ses nuances sur les arbres du parc, qui laissent tomber quelques feuilles sur les visiteurs.

Par petit groupes, les visiteurs se promènent ou profitent du temps assis sur l'herbe, savourant les dernières heures de se dimanche ensoleillé.

Assis non loin d'un snack, Luffy est pour une fois étonnement calme ; occupé par sa gaufre, appuyé contre son compagnon, il lui offre cinq minutes de calme.

Les deux amoureux n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver seuls ainsi, entre les études de médecine de l'un et l'entraînement sportif de l'autre. Le soir, ils ne font parfois que se croiser le temps d'un baiser et d'un câlin, avant d'aller dormir.

Mais lorsqu'ils ont du temps, comme en ce jour, Law n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer. Luffy a toujours milles idées de lieu à voir, milles envies de choses à manger ; le plus jeune est une boule d'énergie qui semble ne jamais s'épuiser, ce que n'est pas exactement l'étudiant.

Mais la fraîcheur, la joie de vivre et l'énergie débordante de son petit ami sont, lorsqu'on s'y est habitué, des qualités plus qu'appréciables.

Law était longtemps resté seul, grand solitaire ne parlant qu'à quelques amis. Et il l'est encore majoritairement. Mais Luffy l'a tiré de cette solitude, le poussant à rencontrer toujours plus de gens, le bruns étant particulièrement sociable. Sa rencontre avec le sportif a changé beaucoup de choses. Et il en est heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Accepter"


End file.
